Talk:Lucario VS Renamon/@comment-32599351-20170720224007/@comment-24530269-20170722084628
Bias-wise: DK VS Knuckles. I was cheering for Knux the entire time, not just that, but the fight was wrong IMO. DK's moon punching feat is an outlier; the moon is clearly smaller than ours, seeing as it fits in a boat. Non-bias wise: Tracer VS Scout: The fight was rushed, Scout nearly didn't at all move despite being known for his speed and only got three or four weapons while Tracer got her full arsenal. Tracer's "Bullet Dodging" feat's been debunked recently. Beast VS Goliath: The fight was short, boring, uninteresting and had a very anti-climactic fatality. Rather than dying after he seemed to be winning or when Goliath activated a hidden ultimate attack or transformation - as what was the case with almost other DBs - Beast just died randomly. Mega Man VS Astro Boy: Don't get me wrong, this fight was awesome and all - but it's just unfair. They only gave Mega Man stuff from the classic games whereas they gave Astro Boy literally and boundlessly EVERYTHING he ever had in all of his existence - uncomposite v. full 100% composite. As if it was rigged for Astro to win. But that's just me, honestly. Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake: Not just do I disagree, but the fight was overly short. Also, the biggest part of the battle consisted of Nathan running away from Lara rather than actually fighting her. Speaking about Nathan, his model was awful and he was out of character - a lot. Sub-Zero VS Glacius: Wrong result, bad animation, weak sound effects, bad sprites that didn't mix with the background, little to no usage of Sub's ice powers, overly short, weird fatality, etc... Mewtwo VS Shadow: The fight was overly short and it can be debunked with its own analysis. The animation wasn't the best either. Bomberman VS Dig Dug: The fight was good, but it was overly short, they barely used any of Bomberman's bombs and only a few powerups (three I think) were used - and the result was HORRIBLY wrong. Bomberman blew up a planet and murdered the god that created his universe - and he also survived the explosion of a planet as well as the explosion, rebirth and Big Bang of the universe ALL IN HIS FACE. Like, how the fuck can he then lose to a guy who can at best destroy an island ? Yang VS Tifa: Yeah, I also believe the popular saying that the fight was rigged for Yang to win in order to promote RWBY. The fight was just horrible - basically just an advertention for RWBY. UGH. Pikachu VS Blanka; Weak stomp matchup. 'nuff said. Godzilla VS Gamera: Pretty boring IMO. Yoshi VS Riptor: Overly short (only 20 seconds long ???), weak matchup, massive curbstomp Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie: Seriously, why didn't any of them die ? If you make a DB, you have to accept the loser's death. And if you fear the fanbases to rage at you for seeing their fav character die - then simply don't make it. The End. Ivy VS Orchird: Boring fight, disturbing fatality, uninteresting matchup. And that was around it. Whew.